Scar's Reign
by Manuval
Summary: Scar's dream for many years has just come true! The creatures of the Pride Lands thought of him as a great ruler like his brother Mufasa but he was the exact opposite of it. He was an evil king; he let the hyenas take over Pride Rock! See the secrets of what Scar did in his 4-year reign.
1. Evil Love

**Chapter One: Evil Love**

******Author's Note:** This is my first story. Please review about what I did bad, what I did great, and submit suggestions if you want!

* * *

An unpleasant morning after a few days that Scar killed Mufasa, the evil king was extremely happy because his dream for many years had finally come true.

Scar was thinking of something while he was alone in his den..

He said to his self "Now I am King. But I need a Queen!" as he looked at the lionesses of Pride Rock.

"Sarafina? Cut it off, brain. I moved on.." Scar said. Scar was deeply inlove with Sarafina when they were still cubs.

"Hmm.. My mate should be evil, like me!" he said.

He thought of a lioness that is evil.

"How about.. Zira! Perfect! We could rule Pride Rock together!" Said Scar as he grinned wickedly.

He was planning on how he would get Zira as her sweetheart...

* * *

It was late afternoon, when he saw Zira alone just below Pride Rock.

He said to his self "This is my chance!" as he slowly walked near Zira.

Scar said "Zira, I have something to say to you.."

Zira was surprised when Scar called her name. She was expecting that Scar was just gonna pass by her.

Zira then replied "Hello, your majesty. What is it?"

Scar didn't knew Zira adored him since they were cubs!

Scar told her "Uh.. Zira.. Would you do me the honor of becoming my Queen?"

Then they looked eye-to-eye and fell in love. They both smiled at each other.

Zira was so shocked when she knew Scar felt the same!

She then replied as she smiled "I would love to!"

Then they cuddled each other as Scar said "I love you, my Queen."

Then Zira replied "I love you too.. my King."

Scar said "Let's go somewhere!"

Zira replied "Where?"

Scar said as he smiled "It's a secret. Follow me!"

When they almost reached the border of the Pridelands and the Outlands, Zira said to Scar "Hmm.. Are we going to the Outlands?"

Scar replied "Yeah."

When they reached the Elephant Graveyard, that time the hyenas were staying there.

Scar and Zira entered Scar's Lair and he said "Bow down to Queen Zira!"

The hyenas obeyed their master.

Zira asked "Why are you doing this? as she smiled.

Scar then replied "Because I love you.."

Zira said "How sweet of you.." as he kissed him.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark so they went home.

Zira was going to the lionesses' den but Scar stopped her.

"Zira.. You're my Queen now.. We will sleep together in the royal bed."

"Oh, right." Zira said as she smiled.

And then, Zira followed Scar to his den.

The lionesses were surprised to see Scar and Zira sleep together in the King's den.

* * *

When it was already morning, they thought that it was time to answer the questions in the mind of the lionesses that were shocked to see them sleep together.

So Scar told the lionesses that Zira was his new Queen.

Most of them didn't like him, but they congratulated the royal couple.

* * *

In the afternoon, Scar told Zazu to announce to the animals of The Pride Lands that there will be a ceremony the following day.

Zazu nodded and then he flew away to tell the animals about the ceremony.

* * *

So a day after that, when the ceremony started, Scar introduced Zira as her new Queen to all the creatures of Pride Rock.

"Bow down to my Queen Zira!" he said.

The animals bowed down to honor the royal couple.

Scar and Zira were satisfied to see all the animals show their respect to them.

* * *

They expected that Scar and Zira would be a great King and Queen but they were the opposite of that.

Scar and Zira didn't do their duties properly. They didn't respect the creatures because they just think about their selves.

The lionesses hated them secretly. "They are not deserving to become rulers of Pride Rock!" one of the lionesses  
said. But they have no choice because they couldn't leave Pride Rock.

* * *

Mid-afternoon after that day, Scar heard some of the lionesses chatting. They were comparing Scar to Mufasa. They were saying that Scar wasn't even half of King Mufasa was.

Scar was so angry at them. He just gave them a glare. The lionesses didn't notice that Scar was listening and they were afraid when Scar stared at them.

After that, Scar banned the name of his older brother 'Mufasa' in his presence because he was pissed  
of hearing comparisons of him and his superior brother.

He said that anyone who would break the law will be punished.

Scar was sad for awhile.. Then he entered his den.

He was wondering where Zira was. So while waiting, He decided to take a nap for a while.

He just waked up from his nap and noticed Zira was there.

Zira said "Is there a problem, honey? You look depressed.."

Scar gave a fake smile to her and replied "No, I'm not. I'm fine."

Zira sensed that he wasn't okay. "I know you're not, come on Scar.. Tell me what's wrong."

Scar asked Zira "Do you think I am a great king?"

Zira replied "Of course. For me, you are the greatest king I have that had ever ruled!"

Scar smiled at Zira's comment and replied "Really? I heard some of the lionesses saying that I am not worthy to become King.."

Zira grinned evilly and said "Who cares? You are the King, you can do whatever you want!"

Scar then said as he laughed evilly "You are right. I love you Zira.."

Zira replied as she nuzzled Scar "I love you too Scar."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that is how Scar and Zira became together. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading :) Chapter 2 soon..


	2. Just a Dream

**Chapter Two: Just a Dream**

**Author's Note: **I will call Scar 'Taka' here because people don't call him 'Scar' before he had a Scar on his face. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review after!

* * *

Scar has dreamed of his childhood. In his dream, he was still a cub. He was about a month old at that time. He was unaware that he was already an adult at that time and all the evil things in his mind were gone.

He was in the lion's den and he just woke up in his dream.

He saw his older brother there. "Taka, let's play!" Mufasa said.

Taka replied "I'll join you later. I have to get some sleep."

Mufasa said as he walked away "Okay. I guess I'll just play with Sarabi.."

* * *

Taka was fast asleep. When he woke up from his 1-hour nap, he saw his parents.

"How's your sleep, son?" Ahadi said.

"Fine." Taka said as he walked away slowly.

Uru asked "And where are you going?"

"I'm gonna play with Mufasa and my friends" Taka said as he smiled.

"Don't go too far.. It's almost lunch time!" Uro said.

Taka replied "Okay mom!"

* * *

As Taka went to a tall grass, He stayed low in the ground, acting that he was a professional hunter.

He saw Zuzu. Zuzu is the majordomo of the Pride Lands throughout Ahadi's Reign and is the mother of Zazu.

Taka was planning to scare Zuzu by letting out his little roar.

Zuzu was drinking water on a pond, as Taka slowly walked near her.

Taka didn't notice Ahadi was following him.

Taka was just behind Zuzu, and he let out his little roar.

Even though he was just a little cub, Zuzu was shocked and she fell off the pond.

Taka laughed and heared someone else laughing. He turned around.

It was his father. "Dad?" he said.

Ahadi smiled and said "Nice work son. You were just like me when I was your age."

Taka smiled and replied "Thanks dad."

Ahadi walked away to do his duties.

Zuzu slowly got to the land and was very wet.

She tried to fly and she couldn't.

Taka laughed at her as he slowly walked to go play with his friends.

Zuzu was irritated at the little prince.

* * *

Taka saw Sarabi, Sarafina, and Mufasa near the water hole playing tag. Most of the cubs hang out near this place.

"Hey, guys!" Taka said.

They all stopped running and Mufasa said "Hey bro, wanna play?"

Taka replied "Sure!"

"Okay, you're it!" Sarabi said.

Mufasa was a month older than Taka but Taka can run faster.

Taka was thinking who he will chase. He planned of chasing Mufasa because he thought he was the slowest.

Ahadi watched over his kids playing in the water hole and was impressed of Scar's speed.

Taka caught Mufasa and said "You're it!"

They played happily until they were tired and decided to just talk to each other.

Their parents walked down Pride Rock and called them for lunch.

* * *

After they ate, Taka was about to run off but he heared a voice saying "Taka, come here.."

It was Ahadi. Taka obeyed his father and said "What is it dad?"

"It's our little secret, okay?" Ahadi said.

Taka nodded as Ahadi continued "I choose you, to become the King of Pride Rock when you grow up."

Taka was so happy and said "Really?"

His father replied "Yes, Taka. These lands will all be yours. Just don't tell it to anyone, okay?"

Taka replied "Wow.. Why not?"

Ahadi said "Just don't. Specially your brother.. He'd be jealous" Ahadi and Taka laughed.

Taka replied "Okay, dad."

He was leaping for joy after that. He then woke up and he realized that it was just a dream. He wasn't happy when he woke up. He hated his father for choosing Mufasa to become King. But it didn't matter to him anymore. "Forget it, it's in the past. At least, now I am King." he said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry because the story is so short. It's just Scar's dream though. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 soon :)


	3. Secret Murder

**Author's Note: **Sorry because I wasn't able to update early.. Here, we have a daily blackout. So let's get to the story. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Scar walked outside his den, he was thinking about arranging the hunting party for today because everyone of them go hunt for their own food since Scar's Reign.

So he went to the lionesses' den and called Sarabi.

"What is it, Scar?" Sarabi said.

"I want you to be the leader of the hunting party. Tell them to go hunt now." Scar replied.

"Okay.. So who will go hunt?" Sarabi said.

"All of you!" Scar replied.

"But-" Sarabi was cut off by Scar.

"No excuses! Now, go!"

Sarabi said to the lionesses what the 'King' ordered them to do. Some lionesses were complaining but they had no choice but to follow Scar's orders.

So the hunting party left as Scar watched them leave.

Zazu flew to Scar and he was surprised to see so many lionesses in the hunting party.

"Sire, Why are there so many lionesses joining the hunting party?" Zazu said.

"Look, Zazu." Scar said as he pointed his paw to the hyenas on top.

"You can just let them hunt on their own.." Zazu said.

"Are you disapproving my decisions?" Scar said as he advanced to Zazu.

"No, sire. Not at all." Zazu said as he flew away.

Zira walked to Scar's side and said "Pathetic dodo.."

Scar replied to her mate "Tell me about it."

While waiting for the hunting party to return at afternoon, Scar walked around Pride Rock.

He was shocked to see a lioness sleeping in her den.. He didn't want anyone to not follow his orders, no matter what.

It was Sarafina. As Scar walked nearer, he became so angry at her that he slashed his paw at Sarafina's face.

Scar didn't knew a dark figure was watching him. The figure hid behind a giant rock.

Sarafina's face was wounded very deeply. The pain made her wake up and as she opened her eyes, she saw a dark lion glaring at her. "Scar?" She said.

Scar replied angrily "Why did you not follow my orders? Why didn't you go hunt?"

"Your majesty.. I'm sorry but I have a fever.. I'm not feeling well. I couldn't even stand on my feet properly." Sarafina said weakly.

"Go hunt now before I break your bones!" Scar said even angrier.

"Scar, I would.. but I can't.." Sarafina replied as she prepared to rest again.

"No one doesn't follow my orders!" Scar said as he hit Sarafina in the face multiple times and he made sure she was dead.

The figure that saw the incident followed Scar to know where he would hide the victim's body.

He quickly carried Sarafina's body on his back and ran to go behind Pride Rock to find a place where he could hide Sarafina's lifeless body. He dug a hole and then threw Sarafina to the hole.

Scar walked to Pride Rock. When he returned, The lionesses just came back with their food. No one still realizing that Sarafina was dead.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, Nala's now an orphan! Scar is so evil.. So who's this 'dark figure' that has been watching the incident? Find out after you read the next chapter soon.. Reviews make writers more confident.. So please.. please review!


End file.
